Flakeos not a cereal
by Ice born warrior
Summary: Requesting new name. The end
1. Nothing in paticular

CHAPTER ONE: NOTHING IN PATICULAR  
  
PART ONE: AFTER THE WAR  
  
Sturm is playing in the Black Hole arcade on the "Lash or Live" game  
  
Lash Recording: You were blown up by Lash. Toodles!  
  
Sturm:  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG  
  
GGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Flak walks in  
  
Flak: Why don't you kill Lash?  
  
Sturm: Good point Flak, I should promote you. But how did you get that smart?  
  
Flak: Don't ask me. Ask Ice Born Warrior  
  
Ice Born Warrior: Don't ask me, ask the game creator  
  
Nintendo Representative: Who knows why?  
  
Lash walks in  
  
Lash: Hey, I blew you up in the gam.  
  
In mid sentence Sturm kills Lash with a meteor from space  
  
Everyone but Sturm leaves and runs for their life.  
  
Sturm: OK. I will magically make Lash reappear from underneath the meteor  
  
with my skull. (CRACK) OW!! Oh well, at least I got Flak, Adder and Hawke to command.  
  
ATTACK EVERYONE OF WARS WORLD!!  
  
Flak, Adder and Hawke: Uh Okay.  
  
Lash gets up  
  
Lash: I am alive?  
  
ORANGE STAR HQ  
  
Andy, Max and Sami are playing Risk  
  
Andy suddenly beats lots of Max's troops  
  
Max: ANDY. IF YOU WEREN'T A CO I WOULD.  
  
Andy: Yes?  
  
Max: . I don't know what I would do.  
  
Nell walks in with a communication devise  
  
Nell: Strange, I wonder who is on the other side?  
  
Clayton: Hello, anyone there. I am Clayton, I am here to tell you that Sturm is  
  
alive!  
  
Andy: I knew that already!  
  
Clayton: Oops. Then what will happen to my forces are patrolling the border of  
  
Orange Star I told them to hold fire unless fired upon.  
  
Andy: Nell, our troops will think that the guards are enemies! We got to tell them  
  
Outside, the 300 or so white nova army is retaliating the orange attack  
  
and all of Andy's troops are getting killed.  
  
Andy: Hold fire!  
  
In the distance, a white Lander reaches the shore with two young commanders  
  
and gray and white tanks coming out. One was holding a rifle with a white  
  
uniform and one with a sword and a gray uniform. The one with the rifle has  
  
brown hair and stands about five foot six. The other has black hair and stands at  
  
about five foot three.  
  
Clayton: Sorry about this. My name is Clayton, second in commander of the  
  
White Nova army. This over there is Braden, commander of the Gray  
  
Constellation army. We have known each other for a while but never joined the  
  
same army. Because of our private training, no one knew of us before.  
  
Nell: Well our guard units are all dead because of you but they are good. Why?  
  
Clayton: Oh ya, I forgot to mention that all my troops are elite, hard to deploy but  
  
got a high firepower rate.  
  
BLUE MOON HQ  
  
Olaf: Grit, Grit. Where is that insolent little fool  
  
Grit: You bellowed Frosty?  
  
Olaf: Yes I bellowed. Why did Colin paint our tanks over in a peacock blue?  
  
Grit: Yawn. Who knows. Ask him. I will go back to sleep because my chickens  
  
are still sleeping.  
  
Olaf: Your chickens are always sleeping. Bring them down  
  
Grit brings in a dead chicken  
  
Grit: Here is Ol' Yonder  
  
Olaf: No wonder! (Does an anime faint)  
  
Grit: Ol' Yonder may be old and decrepit, but has the heart of a champion.  
  
Right??  
  
Colin: Commander Grit! I painted all of our units a peacock blue  
  
Grit: That's nice boy. Now get a giant laser off the Internet and let me wake  
  
Frosty up.  
  
Colin: Okay  
  
YELLOW COMMET HQ  
  
Kanbei: You know Sensei, I could kill you right now.  
  
Sensei: Why?  
  
Kanbei: I just need to kill someone!  
  
Adder walks in  
  
(Kanbei slices Adder's back and Adder is on the ground in pain)  
  
Adder (crying): Why me?!? Why ME?!?  
  
Sensei: Because you walked in when Kanbei is in a killing mood.  
  
Sonja walks in  
  
Sonja (disgusted at the look of Adder): I think I will leave now..  
  
GREEN EARTH HQ  
  
Eagle: Why is our name in capitals?  
  
Drake: So everyone knows where they are.  
  
Eagle: Oh. Anyways, I need to figure out why Jess is still here.  
  
Jess: EEAAGGLLEE. I CAN BE HERE IF I WANT TO!  
  
Eagle: But we don't need you.  
  
Drake: Why?  
  
Eagle: So we get bigger paychecks.  
  
Drake does an anime fall  
  
Eagle: What?  
  
PART TWO: FLAK AND HAWKE  
  
BLACK HOLE T COPTER  
  
Soldier 1: Yay. I am soldier 1  
  
Soldier 2: Where are we going  
  
Flak: To Orange Star  
  
Soldier 2: I feel a lot of spelling errors coming  
  
Hawke: Why?  
  
Soliedr 2: Syl ,mks?  
  
Soldier 2: Yay. The spelling errors passed in.5 seconds!  
  
Soldier 1: Let's never go through that again!  
  
Ice Born Warrior: It might.  
  
Flak & Hawke: HOW DID YOU GET ON!  
  
BLACK HOLE HQ  
  
Lash: I am done with a giant bomb  
  
The bomb says 3, then 2, then 1  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"  
  
The world explodes  
  
PART THREE: THE 2ND WORLD The end of the story is not really the end. It is a teleport to a dimension where  
  
everything is the same.  
  
Everyone: We are alive!  
  
Lash: Oops!  
  
Flak and Hawke get dropped off at Orange Star  
  
Flak: Let's go home.  
  
Hawke: OK  
  
The T copter comes back and picks them up  
  
GREEN EARTH HQ  
  
Lord Seth is talking to Ice Born Warrior  
  
Lord Seth: Why are I here?  
  
Lord Seth disappears  
  
Ice Born Warrior: I hate crossovers.  
  
Link walks in  
  
Link: Where is Ganon?  
  
Ice Born Warrior goes into a bloody frenzy and almost kills Link  
  
Link: Ow. Maybe I will read a map next time.  
  
Ice Born Warrior: Maybe you should name your games "The Legend of Link"  
  
Link: No. Too strange of a name. Anyways, everyone is use to the "Legend of  
  
Zelda"  
  
Link leaves.  
  
Ice Born Warrior: Maybe there is a game portal  
  
BLACK HOLE ARCADE  
  
Lash: After the explosion, I will not make anymore explosives  
  
Sonic dashes in and then leaves  
  
Lash: Oh, all right, maybe just 1,000,000,000 more  
  
Adder walks in with casts, a wheelchair, an artificial heart and a sword proof vest  
  
Lash: Time to test my RC explosive car!  
  
Adder: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
A cut explosion occurs while a picture of a cat chasing a mouse appears.  
  
The cat chases the mouse.  
  
Adder (Painfully, painfully on the ground): Am I alive  
  
Lash: Yes you are. Time to check on my 1 black cannons  
  
Adder: You mean black cannon?  
  
Lash: No my 1 black cannons  
  
Adder: NO ONE BLACK CANNON  
  
Lash drives another RC explosive car into Adder  
  
Adder: I think I am dead  
  
Lash: Toodles.  
  
Lash leaves  
  
PART FOUR: THE LASER TAG FIGHT: CHALLENGE  
  
ORANGE STAR HQ  
  
Andy: I am happy!  
  
Sami: Why?  
  
Andy: It is my birthday  
  
Sami: Okay.  
  
FORT OLAF  
  
Olaf: I want to fight Orange Star  
  
Grit: But they are our ally. Not to mention being the ally of Yellow Comet and  
  
Green Earth.  
  
Olaf: I still want to fight.  
  
Colin walks in with a whole bunch of laser guns.  
  
Colin: Commander Grit. I couldn't buy a laser cannon so I bought the next best  
  
thing: Laser tag guns.  
  
Olaf: Now I know how to fight Orange Star without breaking the alliance.  
  
Grit (in a bored voice): That was very lame  
  
Fire Born Warrior (A friend of Ice Born Warrior): Yes it was!  
  
Fire Born Warrior burns Olaf into a smoldering ash  
  
Olaf: Ow.  
  
ORANGE STAR HQ  
  
Andy: I want a party.  
  
Nell: You will pay with your salary.  
  
Andy: With a salary of $10.00 a week?  
  
Nell: Okay, I will make it $10.01 a week.  
  
Andy: Yay! PARTY. PARTY PARTY PARTY  
  
Nell: I think I made a mistake somewhere.  
  
FORT OLAF HOSPITAL  
  
Grit: Should I send challenges to the laser tag war?  
  
Olaf (covered in casts and bandages):.  
  
Colin: Whew, finally done sending all the challenges but their was none for Green  
  
Earth.  
  
Olaf (under all the casts and bandages): NOOOOOOOOO  
  
Colin and Grit hear "mmmppphhh"  
  
Grit: Frosty is very happy junior  
  
PART FIVE: LETTERS TO THE ARMIES  
  
ORANGE STAR HQ  
  
Andy is reading the mail  
  
Andy: Five letters. Hmmm. I guess they are for me, Max, Sami and Nell and a  
  
second one for me.  
  
Ice Born Warrior and Steel Born Warrior (yet another friend of Ice Born Warrior)  
  
at the same time: You are an idiot.  
  
Andy is now frozen and encased in steel  
  
Ice and Steel Born Warrior hand out the letters to Max, Sami, Nell and Hachi.  
  
Then they rip up Andy's letter  
  
Somehow a bombomb (probably incorrect spelling) comes in and somehow rips up the  
  
invites.  
  
Mario (who also somehow comes in) kills the bombom and explodes killing  
  
himself.  
  
Luigi (do I have to repeat this) is having a breakdown.  
  
A fairy (crossover?) heals Mario  
  
Ice Born Warrior: KILL  
  
Steel Born Warrior: Don't.  
  
Ice Born Warrior: OK  
  
YELLOW COMET HQ  
  
Sensei picks up the mail  
  
Sensei: Three challenges to the laser tag fight of the century. Hmm could it beat  
  
the one I went to exactly 99 years ago. Though with my amnesia of three  
  
seconds, who can tell?  
  
Exactly 3.01946 seconds later.  
  
Sensei: What was I doing here?  
  
Exactly 3.19406 seconds later.  
  
Ice and Steel Born Warrior come in and grab the letters  
  
Sensei: I hate you.  
  
Ice Born Warrior: Which one of us two?  
  
Sensei: Uh. Both of yous!  
  
Fire Born Warrior comes in.  
  
Fire Born Warrior: Yous?  
  
A Zorich Tank (A hover tank) comes in and burns the challenges.  
  
Ice Born Warrior slices the tank into a million pieces.  
  
Fire Born Warrior: Are you happy now?  
  
Ice Born Warrior: Yes.  
  
PART SIX: LASER FIGHT  
  
Ice Born Warrior: I decided that their will be no fight because then the story would  
  
have a storyline and be boring.  
  
Olaf comes in  
  
Olaf: Colin, I hate you  
  
Ice Born Warrior: Yesss  
  
Olaf: And you to  
  
Ice Born Warrior: Drat  
  
PART SEVEN: TOM AND MICHAEL ORANGE STAR FIELD TRAINING GROUND  
  
A helicopter lands.  
  
Two more COs walk out. One with crimson red hair wearing a pilot's helmet and  
  
casual clothing. He is about five foot seven. The other one has brown  
  
hair and wears a strict gray uniform and stands at five foot four.  
  
Clayton: Hello Tom and Michael.  
  
Michael (with brown hair):.  
  
Tom: Hello Clayton, Braden and Orange Star  
  
Clayton: Aren't you going to talk Michael?  
  
Michael:.  
  
Clayton: ARGH!  
  
Michael: HAHAHAHAHA!!! You actually fell for that one!!!  
  
Braden: That wasn't that funny.  
  
Tom: I must agree Michael.  
  
Michael: Awww.  
  
Andy: Who are you two?  
  
Clayton: Michael is the leader of White Nova and Tom is second in command of  
  
Gray Constellation. Just between you and me, Michael won because he cheated  
  
in a round of rock, paper, scissors.  
  
*A FLASHBACK FOR CLAYTON*  
  
WHITE NOVA HQ  
  
Clayton and Michael: Rock, Paper, Scissors.  
  
Clayton has rock.  
  
Michael has bomb.  
  
Michael: I win  
  
Clayton: Bomb doesn't count.  
  
Michael: We didn't say it didn't.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
BLACK HOLE ARCADE  
  
Adder: I have been here for (checks watch) exactly three days, four hours and  
  
fifteen seconds since I was last seen. How am I doing.(Adder is in a tangled  
  
mess) OUCH!!!  
  
That was a good chapter considering it was my first. Here is all the stats:  
  
Braden  
  
Strength: +1 movement in clear  
+10% firepower in clear  
  
Weakness: Movement of snow in rain & snow  
-1 vision in rain & snow  
  
Power: Clean assault: Makes the weather clear  
  
Super: Drought: Deals 3 damage to all enemies and makes it clear  
  
Clayton  
  
Strength: +30% firepower  
  
Weakness: +20% cost  
  
Power: Nova  
+20 firepower  
  
Super: Explosive power: +40% firepower  
+1 health  
+1 movement  
  
Off of Advanced Snores: Retard Rising.  
  
Michael: My units are above average attack and a little stronger defensively, I have no CO power, but I have an amazing super CO power called Supernova! It does 4 damage to all enemies, increases my attack and defense, all my movement range is increased by 2 and opponent's is decreased by 1, and my movement cost is reduced to 1.  
  
Tom: My troops are slightly strong and cost a little extra to deploy. My CO power makes my troops stronger and the other guys weaker for a full turn cycle. My Super CO power let's me control every infantry and mech unit of the other team for one turn and has the same effects as my normal CO power. 


	2. Something in paticular

CHAPTER TWO: SOMETHING IN PATICULAR BUT HAS  
  
VIRTUALLY NO STORYLINE  
  
PART ONE: YELLOW COMET SCARE  
  
YELLOW COMET BANK Kanbei: WHAT! I ONLY HAVE $29 DOLLARS UNDER MILITARY? THERE HAS TO BE A MISTAKE SOMEWHERE! Clerk: Nope it is exactly $29.00062346575859567506840678374596067476078 but it short is $29. This happened because a Titanic Bulvok rampaged through the bank and ate all the money. Kanbei: How many credits do I have? Clerk: Exactly (checks computer).132. Kanbei: WHAT! WHY? Clerk: Because someone kept probing your bank account. Kanbei: (sigh) and how much copper and silicone? Clerk: 163. Kanbei leaves Clerk: Bye.my tip? Kanbei gives three gold. Clerk: Yay!  
  
YELLOW COMET HQ Kanbei: Now everyone, including myself, will spend only $300 every fortnight. Sonja: But our salaries are only $200 a month or $50 a week or $100 a fortnight or $1100 a year! Sensei:...Kanbei is going through financial problems Exactly 3.2896839 seconds later Sensei: Kanbei is rich!!! Kanbei starts sobbing on the ground Kanbei: It's true. I LOST ALL THE MONEY IN THE BANK BECAUSE OF PROBING AND TITANIC BOLVOZ!!! The clerk walks in. Clerk: Bulvox. Kanbei (repeating the previous):I LOST ALL THE MONEY IN THE BANK BECAUSE OF PROBING AND BOLVOX!!! Clerk: Titanic Bolvox. Kanbei (repeating the previous again):I LOST ALL THE MONEY IN THE BANK BECAUSE OF PROBING AND titanic bulvox!!! Clerk: TITANIC BULVOX. Kanbei: Don't yell at me. Kanbei kills the clerk HEVEAN God: I will kill the clerk! God takes out a C14 Impaler rifle and kills the clerk. Clerk: I hate my life and death.  
  
PART TWO: FLAK'S IQ  
  
BLACK HOLE LAB Flak walks up to a scientist. Flak: Add some of the Lashalobloby 1242 to the beaker Scientist 35: Why? Flak: It will cause a neotank to appear. Scientist 35: OK. Scientist 35 creates a neotank. Scientist 368477947703: I will tell Lash that we can build neotanks for $243. Scientist 2: Not if I get there first! All of a sudden, it hits the scientists that Flak is an idiot. Scientists 1-123456789012345: Flak, you are an idiot. Flak: Sigh. I am misunderstood by Nintendo. They thought the big bang caused the start of the universe. I proved it was Sturm's old meteor. Scientists: How? Flak goes through a year long talk on how it was a meteor that started the universe. A year later. Flak: .and so it was a meteor that caused the universe, not the big bang. Any questions? Scientists: Ya. We figured your IQ is 428, not 76.  
  
PART THREE: CLAYTON'S ATTEMPT TO KILL STURM  
  
BLACK HOLE HQ Clayton walks in with five men. Clayton: Sturm, if you don't surrender, I will shoot this EMP, ElecroMagneticPulse, or Elecro-Magnetic-pulse. Sturm: Pulse Clayton: Ok. Sturm, if you don't surrender, I will shoot this EMP, ElecroMagneticPulse, or Elecro-Magnetic-Pulse, I will kill you. Sturm: Let me think about it.NO Clayton fires his EMP Sturm farts. One of Clayton's men dies Clayton: Holy Flak!!! A little while later. Clayton: Let's try this again. Clayton: Ok. Sturm, if you don't surrender, I will shoot this gravity gun and swing you until you die! Sturm: I found my anti-gravity belt Sturm puts belt on. Clayton fires gravity gun. Sturm is unaffected Sturm flies around and kills a guy. Clayton: Holy Flak. Holy Flak A while later. Clayton: Ok. Sturm, if you don't surrender, I will shoot this explosive and kill you. Sturm: Don't bug me! I am reliving my childhood. Clayton fires the explosive. Sturm fires a top. Explosive kills one of Clayton's men. Clayton: Holy Flak! Holy Flak! Holy Flak! A while later Clayton: For the last time, I will shoot you with Michael's gun if you don't surrender! Michael walks in Michael: Yarg! Michael kills Claytons last TWO men. Clayton: I GIVE UP!!!  
  
PART FOUR: NUECLEAR DEATHRAY!!!  
  
BLACK HOLE HQ Lash: My best invention, the nuclear deathray! It fires and kills and stops radiation. FIRE!!! Soldier 1: Yes mam! Flak runs into the ray fire to pick up a "Ham Sandwich" Flak: HAM! Deathray fries him to ash. Flak: I will beat you with my layer! Lash: Layer? Adder: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOSSST MY FAVORIITEEE MIIIRROR! Hawke: Come again Hawke splashes Adder with Cappuccino coffee. Adder: Gasp. No, exclamationmak, I lost my facorittee mirrior. Hawke: Ok.....DIE! Adder: NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
PART FIVE: SOMETHING POINTLESS  
  
GREY CONSTILLATION HQ Tom: I want to be my own leader. Braden: Not in this army. Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? Tom: I want to be my own leader. Braden: Not in this army. Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? Tom: I want to be my own leader. Braden: Not in this army. Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? Tom: I want to be my own leader. Braden: Not in this army. Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? Tom: I want to be my own leader. Braden: Not in this army. Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? Tom: I want to be my own leader. Braden: Not in this army. Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? Tom: I want to be my own leader. Braden: Not in this army. Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? Tom: I want to be my own leader. Braden: Not in this army. Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? Tom: I want to be my own leader. Braden: Not in this army. Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? Tom: I want to be my own leader. Braden: Not in this army. Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? Tom: I want to be my own leader. Braden: Not in this army. Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? Tom: I want to be my own leader. Braden: Not in this army. Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? All the warrior: STOP SAYING DA JA VU!!! Ice Born Warrior: Alright! Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? Ice Born Warrior: Da ja vu? All the warriors: ARGH!! 


	3. The end Or The paticular ending

If anyone wonders... Which I don't think anybody does...

I stopped this fan fic at chap 2...

I am writing a fire emblem one....


End file.
